Jupiter
Jupiter is the main fire engine of the Pontypandy Fire Station. It is driven to emergencies mostly by Fireman Sam, though the other firefighters have driven it as well. Description The pride of the Pontypandy Fire Service, Jupiter is always on hand to attend all manner of disasters. Expertly driven by Sam and the crew, Jupiter is a welcome sight to anyone in trouble. Always clean and shiny, Jupiter's bright red paintwork and flashing blue lights are a clear sight that help is on the way. Episodes Elvis drove Jupiter *Camping *Sam's Day Off *What Goes Up *Steele Under Par *High Jinx *Blow Me Down *Poorly Penny *Pontypandy Pioneers *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *Lighthouse Lock Out *To Outfox a Fox *The Return of Norman-Man *Heroes of the Storm *The Break Up *Alien Alert *Set For Action! Episodes Penny drove Jupiter *Deep Trouble for Sam *Ice Cold in Pontypandy (Reversing only) *The Return of Norman-Man *Cadet Catastrophe *Set For Action! (Poster only) Episodes Ellie drove Jupiter *Fiery Football *Big Top Norman *Set For Action! Episodes Station Officer Steele drove Jupiter *Castles and Kings *Shape Up and Shine Episodes Chief Fire Officer Boyce drove Jupiter *Boyce will be Boyce Episodes Flex Dexter drove Jupiter *Set For Action! Trivia Series 1-4 *Jupiter was based on a Bedford TK water tender and could ‘just’ seat up to five people *Between series 1-3 Jupiters siren was a Whelen Alpha style siren, although no emergency services used this siren until the mid 90s *In Series 4, the siren tone was lowered. *Jupiter also had two-tone horns which were only used in Flat Tyre, they are seen either side of the siren *The lockers contained various random equipment: **a hose-reel in the rear locker (occasionally other equipment such as a gas detector). **a CO2 extinguisher, leggings & boots, a shovel, roll of hose and stirrup pump in the middle locker **in the front locker, they contained an axe, bucket and tarpaulin sheet on the one side and a rope, traffic cones, hard suction hose and a tire repair kit on the opposite *the pump bay contained a hose-reel switch, pressure lever, two low pressure outlets, two rolls of lay-flat hose and a valveless branch pipe. To the right of the pump bay is the “candy cane” style water level *there were 2 ladders; a roof ladder (used in Home From Rome) and a standard 9M ladder *the left side lockers were only used in Snow Business and Flat Tyre. *Jupiter's call sign was "Jupiter 999". Series 5 *Jupiter is now an aerial rescue pump and is loosely based on a Volvo FL6 (retaining the front end of the Bedford TK) and can seat three people. *The lockers in Jupiter now contain various items and differ in most episodes: **on the right, the hoses, the main pump bay and the extinguishers. **on the left, the hoses, the jaws of life, another pump bay, and a bucket of sand. **at the rear is the elevating ladder controls and a short extension ladder. *Jupiter now has a hydraulic platform fitted but still retains a short extension ladder *The siren was replaced with old the two tone horns. *Jupiter has two blue rotating beacons, and two flashing lights above the grille Series 6-Present *Jupiter's front end is taken from the Volvo FL6 which got modified with new headlamps, a yellow strip and two strobe lights on either side. *Apart from Sam; Elvis, Penny, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Ellie and Station Officer Steele have also driven Jupiter to emergencies on many occasions. Steele has also driven it in some of the storybooks from 1990's. *Jupiter used to have a number plate registration J 999, until it was removed from 2003 onwards along with the other vehicles in the series for unknown reasons. *Between Series 1-4, Jupiter had four wheels. Since Season 5, it has had six wheels. *In Series 5 and Paper Plane Down, the striping at the rear was in an upside down V style. Since afterwards, it's been reversed to a V shape *In Series 10 Jupiter has four noticeable upgrades: the new fire service logos painted on, a new strobe light pattern, the same touch screen system as the Map-screen 700 fixed into the cab and a new interior. *Since Series 10, Station Officer Steele gets to drive Jupiter. *In Series 10, the logos on the cab are phosphorescent (can glow in darkness). *Arnold and Jerry Lee are the only ones so far who have yet to drive Jupiter. *In Series 11, The blue lights at the rear were fixed *In Series 11, The lockers have more detail. *Jupiter's elevating ladder has a water cannon for putting out fires from above, it was only used in A Real Live Wire, Pizza Palaver & Magic Norman *Jupiter's short extension ladder is only used in Firefighter of Tomorrow & Model Plane *Jupiter is parked in the second bay of the New Fire Station. *As Jupiter 2000, there are some of the following that is modified: **A yellow flame decal is surrounded on the front end. **A new siren light bar (with the new traditional wail/yelp siren from the Tonka Toughest Minis fire truck) is covered in two lights. **Six strobe lights are added on the front end. **A lattice frame is attached on the windshield. **Mudguards are mounted over the wheels **Crown plated exhaust pipes are placed under the lockers. **A black snowplow with orange wasp stripes is added under the bumper. **Jet engines are covered on the sides **The platform has two water cannons. *Jupiter has a 200hp l6 turbo diesel engine with a top speed of 75mph & weighs 15 tonnes *OMC Electronics made a Fireman Sam Kiddie ride in 1993 which is based off the Jupiter from the Original Series with Sam, Elvis and Station Officer Steele inside and 3 Buttons. It plays the Fireman Sam theme tune and the emergency theme. *In 1998, Mitchells Children Rides (formerly R.G. Mitchell) re-made the Fireman Sam kiddie ride with a new Dashboard, and Penny took Station Officer Steele's Place. Errors * In some episodes, such as Danger Falling Sheep and The New Hero Next Door, the water cannon on Jupiter’s platform is missing. * In some shots in Series 6-7, some paint apps and Jupiter's logos are missing and some locker doors are wide open. Gallery Pontypandy_Fire_Service_logo_(1987-1994).png|Jupiter door logo (1987-1994) Fire_service_Logo.png|Jupiter door logo (2003-2015) Pontypandy_Fire_Service_logo_(2016-Present).png|Jupiter door logo (2015-Present) IMG_0446.PNG|Jupiter in the original series Sam Driving Jupiter.jpg|Sam driving Jupiter in the original series File:IMG_0993.png File:FS.promo6.jpeg Roj.png Romj.png Wm.png imagejjj.jpg File:Rogh.jpg File:Norman'sPitfall51.png S4.jpeg|Series 4 promotional shot File:Norman'sPitfall47.png File:Norman'sPitfall58.png File:Norman'sPitfall55.png File:Norman'sPitfall59.png File:Norman'sPitfall60.png File:4C53AD59-AEF7-4B01-B624-0F09DCF3CF56.png|Jupiter's siren and two tone horns File:Old Jupiter Lockers.jpg|Old Jupiter Lockers File:Old Jupiter Outlets and hosereel switch.jpg|Old Jupiter outlets, pressure lever and hose reel switch File:Hose reel locker.jpg|Hose reel locker File:Middle locker.jpg|Middle locker File:Gas detector in hose reel locker.jpg|Hose reel locker with a gas detector in instead File:65E3AC32-AC90-43E6-8632-97FD78DD8BF3.jpeg|Left side locker File:Jupiter using hard suction hose.jpg|Jupiter using hard suction hose File:Sam_and_Jupiter.png|Sam and Jupiter in Series 5 File:Sam_and_Jupiter.jpg|Sam and Jupiter in a promo File:Sam,_Elvis_and_Penny_in_Jupiter_(Series_5).png|Sam, Elvis and Penny in Jupiter Sam, Elvis and Steele (Series 5) (2).jpg|Sam, Elvis and Station Officer Steele in Jupiter File:Sam,_Elvis_and_Penny_in_Jupiter_(Series_5)_2.png|Another shot of Sam, Penny and Elvis in Jupiter Fireman Sam Action Puzzle.png|Sam driving Jupiter with Elvis and Steele File:Jupiter_on_turntable_(Series_5).png|Jupiter turning on the turntable in the Series 5 intro File:Sam_driving_Jupiter_(Series_5).png|Sam driving Jupiter in the Series 5 intro File:Sam_reversing_Jupiter_(Series_5).png|Sam backing Jupiter into the station with Elvis saluting in the Series 5 intro File:Jupiter_at_Night_(April_13_2005)_(2).jpg Sam on the Extending-Ladder (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|Sam on Jupiter's Extending Ladder File:Twitr1.jpeg|Jupiter with a punctured tire File:FTYBR.JPG|Jupiter stuck in the mud File:Hose_in_locker_(Series_5).png|Hose in one of Jupiter's lockers File:Locker_with_helmets_and_rope_(Series_5).png|Locker with helmets and rope File:Dam_bag_in_locker_(Series_5).png|Locker with portable water dam File:IMG_0971.png|Rear of Jupiter in Paper Plane Down before the striping was reversed File:J.jpg|Jupiter in the CGI Series File:059F5AAA-AFE9-4AE7-80AF-5CB305BFD073.png|Multiple paint errors File:919692C2-240E-4E12-B392-9F0E9A9EF785.png|Locker wide open File:Js8.jpg File:Double.jpg File:Going_out_whith_a_bang.jpg IMG_0941.PNG IMG_0940.PNG IMG_0938.PNG IMG_0223.JPG File:BDA69086-F821-46EC-AFED-0E471A9B69F0.png File:DA31D111-80A9-4697-B469-AB3C4352BAFB.png File:Jupiter 2.png File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|Jupiter and the Pontypandy Fire Brigade File:Jupiter's hose outlets.png|Water tank outlets File:Jupiter preparation.png|Preparation File:Jupiter locker bucket of sand.png|A locker with a bucket of sand File:Jupiter locker.png|One of the lockers File:Jupiter locker cream band fire extinguisher.png|One of the lockers with a cream band fire extinguisher File:IMG_0990.png|Jupiter in Heroes of the Storm File:IMG_0989.png|Jupiter & Venus parked in the new fire station File:Elvis driving Jupiter.png|Elvis driving Jupiter File:Jupiter_and_flood.png|Jupiter driving trough the flooded streets File:Fire station bays.png|Jupiter & Venus about to exit from the new Fire Station Arnold turns on Jupiter's siren.png|Elvis and Arnold onboard Jupiter Ellie turns on Jupiter's siren.png|Elvis and Ellie onboard Jupiter File:CGIRescue.jpg|Sam using Jupiter's platform in an emergency File:CGIJupiter.jpeg File:Pontypandy_clinic.png|Jupiter arriving at the Veterinary Clinic Space Train main.png|Jupiter in pursuit of the burning train File:C.K52.PNG|Jupiter in Castles and Kings File:Pap.6.PNG|Jupiter in Pontypandy in the Park File:Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_10.30.32_pm.png|Promo File:Jupiter's bassis.jpg|Jupiter's original basis File:Jupiter'sNewBasis.jpg|Jupiter's current basis IMG_1009.PNG|Jupiters new interior IMG_0368.JPG File:C341F692-85F9-4683-B94D-089438B4FA72.png|Jupiter in Series 11 File:34D2EB09-FBB0-4757-B857-E2FECE5851F1.jpeg|Jupiter on its way File:B38552A3-B4A6-4364-9883-B2E761857CD3.jpeg|Jupiter in Cadet Catastrophe Jupitertest.PNG|Jupiter in a CGI pilot 5D8CD1FB-820C-47EA-BB53-7AF95F7638C3.png OMC Fireman Sam.jpg|Fireman Sam Kiddie ride (OMC Electronics, 1993) R.G. Mitchell Fireman Sam.jpg|Fireman Sam Kiddie ride (R.G. Mitchell, 1998) 20180710 130530.png|Jupiter in "Hollywood Hero" FSAMS5 IMA EPI 33.jpg|Worried FireFighters (with Jupiter in the background) Screenshot at aug. 21 10-19-45.png 33C2213B-D84F-4530-BDCD-C8A92186B4B4.png|Behold - The Jupiter 2000! 3068A94F-8AF7-4F1A-8460-61655A8A5740.jpeg|Jupiter Pump Diagram DD8CA206-0515-403E-9FAC-ABA87EDA895B.png|Jupiters Pump (Series 5 - Present) Merchandise 74046AE3-530C-455E-9812-2E657CFAE758.jpeg|1988 ERTL Jupiter File:271304-Fireman-Sam-Friction-Action-Jupiter.jpg File:IMG_3499.jpg FS.Jupiter.S.P.2016.jpg E6F601FE-9DD2-4E51-8CF3-C6B90DA8C0DF.jpeg File:CF49783C-BC06-4E27-976E-53CDA631445B.jpeg|Jupiter 2000 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles used in an emergency Category:Vehicles used on land Category:Fire Service Vehicles